Explanations and Leopard Spots
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: The rest of their friends found out the truth the next morning. One-Shot. Quogan. This is a continuation of 'Chasing Zoey'. Love Snowflake.


**Hey guys – this is Snowflake here! This is my first ever completed Zoey 101 FanFiction. I absolutely adore Quogan, and thought that they needed some sort of closure after 'Chasing Zoey'. This goes from some of the episode, and then it goes to the next day. All dialogue from the first section is from the episode. I hope you enjoy, and I hope that the characters aren't too OOC. Reviews are nice, but not necessary. **

**Snowflake**

…

"I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!" Logan yelled to Stacey, wiping his lips in disgust. Only Quinn was allowed to kiss him. He'd changed, for the better, and he was faithful to his girlfriend. He put up with going to prom with Stacy, as it was Quinn's idea, but he thought she was the worst person for him to go with. He might have not wanted to kiss her, nor go out with her, but she certainly did. And she couldn't take a hint.

"Why wouldn't you want to kiss me? My lips are moist!" Stacey asked Logan, confusion etched upon her face. Logan invited her to prom, and didn't that mean that he liked her?

"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN!" Logan said her a little too loudly, and without thinking of the consequences. He had realised what he had said, and knew that their secret was out. He hoped that his girlfriend would forgive him. And that she'd say the words back. He hoped more about the latter than her being mad.

"You love Quinn?" Asked one of the onlookers who had heard what he had said.

Logan took a few seconds to get his thoughts together, and then nodded proudly. "That's right!" He told them, then turning towards the table where he knew his girlfriend was, he yelled out; "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!"

Quinn, after hearing him admit it for the first time, was in shock. As much as she loved Logan, she never thought he'd be the type to say that he loved a girl. Then again, she never thought he'd settle down with one girl for more than a week. He'd proved her wrong with their relationship; 3 months and still strong.

After finally getting out of her shock, Quinn smiled, glad that they finally didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. She was anything but annoyed, maybe a little embarrassed, due to the fact that all of the attention was on her and Logan, but she was happy, and that dominated all her other feelings. She yelled loudly and proudly, and with a smile on her face. "AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!"

She could faintly hear Dustin yell "You used me!?" and storm off, but all she could do was smile and nod her head. Finally, after too long in both of their minds, they made their way towards each other and kissed for the first time in public. It was gentle, yet passionate, with Quinn's hands on Logan's face, and his hands on her sides, holding her lovingly.

For the rest of the night, Logan and Quinn danced together, just as they should have from the beginning. They hadn't noticed though, that their friends hadn't made any comment on their relationship, when they expected a lot of questions. They shrugged it off, and just enjoyed the night.

- The Next Morning –

Quinn was waiting in the lounge with Zoey and Lola for the guys to meet them so that they could go to breakfast. She was bouncing on her toes in excitement, and her roommates were looking at her weirdly. Then she realised something.

"You guys weren't there for most of prom, were you?" She asked them, shaking her head.

"No… I was blowing off prom until Chase came." Zoey told her.

"And Vince and I were walking through the woods to get back here because of the crazy taxi driver. Why'd you ask?" Lola informed her.

"No reason." Quinn answered with a giggle.

She pulled out her phone and texted someone, hoping he would receive it before they arrived.

…

Logan's phone alerted him of a text message, just as him, Michael and Chase were about to walk through the doors into the girls lounge. When he read the message he couldn't help but laugh.

Chase and Michael looked at him weirdly.

"I know Chase wasn't, because you were with Zoey the whole time, but Michael, did you leave the prom at any time last night? You know, even if it was only for a short while?" Logan asked with an amused smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I was showing Mark my car. Why?" Michael informed Logan.

Logan scowled a little at Mark's name.

"No reason. Come on, let's get the girls." He told his friends, as he opened the door to enter the lounge.

"Hey guys!" Quinn called them over with a wave.

"Hey girls." Chase greeted as he walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

Everyone else exchanged greetings, and made their way towards the food court.

…

Once they were settled down at a table, Quinn grabbed Logan's hand (they were sitting next to each other) underneath the table.

"Um… you know how we asked whether you guys missed any of prom earlier?" Quinn began, slightly unsure.

Everyone answered 'yes'.

"Well something happened during prom that we're certain all of you guys missed." Logan told them.

"Yeah. Did any of you realise that Logan and I danced together last night?" Quinn asked, obviously willing to drag it out for a while.

"Yeah, but that was because both of your dates ditched you, right? I saw my brother dancing with a girl more his age and Stacey was dancing with Mark." Zoey said to the couple.

Logan snorted. "It was the other way around." He informed the group, who all looked confused at that remark.

"What'd you mean?" Lola asked.

"Well, Logan and I basically told the whole school we were dating last night. How ironic is it that none of our friends were there to hear our confession?" The question was aimed at Logan.

"I know, right?" He replied.

While they were having their short conversation, everyone else around the table looked shocked. All four pairs of eyes were wide, and all four mouths formed perfect 'O's.

Michael shook himself from his shock first.

"Guys, you've already tried to trick me with the 'we're dating' bit. Hey… I never got my birthday party! Or my soufflé!"

"That's because we were never lying…" Quinn trailed off.

"You guys remember that night at Vaccaro's?" Three of the four nodded. Chase shook his head. "Sorry Chase, I forgot you were in England. It's kind of like you never left, the way things just settled back into place like you never left… but some things have changed for the better…" Logan smiled at his girlfriend.

Quinn 'Aww'ed.

"Well, a few months ago, me and Quinn were on our first date, which we decided to go to Vaccaro's for, as we didn't think anyone from PCA could afford anything there, so we thought our secret would be safe from anyone who saw us, because they wouldn't know us." Logan started to explain. "Zoey, have you explained about 'you-know-who' to 'you-know-who'?" Zoey nodded, guessing he was talking about James and Chase. "Well, Zoey and James walked in and I hid under the table, so as not to reveal our secret. I'm actually kind of surprised about how oblivious you guys can be. Why would Quinn be eating five lobsters by herself? And why would I be on the floor if I was ordering a soufflé? Anyway," Logan shook his head to clear it slightly, "the short version is, Quinn and I were on a date, and the soufflé was a cover story."

Michael seemed a bit put off by the explanation.

"But how did you guys get together?" Lola asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, that was because Logan found me crying on a bench that day when I changed my look to try to win Mark back." Quinn began to explain.

"So you two are together because he thought you looked hot that day?" Zoey questioned, jumping to a conclusion.

"Actually, no. That is not the reason Zoey." Logan told the blonde. "I was just riding by on my Jet-X, when I saw her crying. I asked her what was wrong, and we started to talk. I tried comforting her, and told her she shouldn't have to dress like that, and that Mark was an idiot for breaking up with her. I then complimented her, and put her glasses on her. Then we just leaned in and kissed." He explained, looking into Quinn's eyes the whole time.

"We didn't get together until a few days later." Quinn took over for her boyfriend. "The day before we did, we were talking..."she then whispered "and Eskimo kissing…" Her voice then rose back to her normal volume, "and we decided we were just too wrong for each other. The day we did get together, was because we somehow some things led to us kissing, and we decided we didn't want it to stop, and we then confirmed we were dating. We also told each other that we were embarrassed to be dating each other, so we were going to be in a secret relationship. We thought Michael saw us hugging, so we tried to make sure he didn't know about us dating and that's why we were arguing so much, as to put him off the idea, and we confronted him in his dorm, and he just assumed we were throwing him a birthday party. We were a little too busy to do any planning though…"

"Wow. That's really sweet." Zoey cooed. "And who would've thought Logan would be the type of person to settle into a relationship for more than a week?" She joked.

All six of them laughed.

After that finished laughing, Chase questioned; "What exactly happened at prom then?"

"Well, I was dancing with Stacey – who was my date thanks to Quinn choosing – and she then tried to kiss me. I don't know, but something inside me snapped when it wasn't Quinn who was trying to kiss me. I may have been a 'heart breaker', but I would never cheat on a girl, nor make out with a girl who had a boyfriend. Sorry, I've gone off topic. It accidently slipped out that I loved Quinn as my reason not to kiss Stacey. It may have been accidental, but I really don't regret it. I got questioned about what I said, and I repeated it, and Quinn then said that she loved me back. We kissed in the middle of the prom, and we danced for the rest of the night." Logan told the group, not sounding at all irritated about all the questions being thrown at him and his girlfriend.

"Aww… I guess a leopard can change its spots." Lola stated with a slight smile.

"You guys, no matter how unlikely a couple you seem to be, make a really good match. But Quinn, if he's ever a jerk to you, me and everyone else will get him back." Zoey told them, and Chase, Michael and Lola nodded in confirmation.

"Trust me Zoey, if I ever am a jerk to Quinn, I'll beat myself up, or even pay for anything you need to get me back. I couldn't stand to see Quinn hurt." Logan told them, looking down at his feet shyly, an unusual thing for him to do.

Everyone else at the table, not including Quinn (who just smiled at the sweetness of his words), were in shock once again.

They were never going to get used to this.


End file.
